ShadowClan
ShadowClan is a Clan living in the marshy territory. Their main prey is snakes, lizards, and frogs. ShadowClan hunts better at night than the other Clans. It was often said when the Clans were in the forest, that the cold wind of the Thunderpath blew the cruelty onto the ShadowClan Warriors' hearts. Introduction In the Original Series ShadowClan is one of the four Clans of the forest.They are night hunters, because the fern and brambles don't grow on there marshy territory. They live in the northern territory of the forest, in marshes and swamps under the protection of pine trees, generally. To the left of their land is Carrion-place (a Twoleg dump, infested with rats), and further to the west is Highstones. They share a border along Thunderpath with ThunderClan. They have always seemed to be the "darker" Clan, with fierce, more disagreeable warriors. However, this dark reputation has been earned over the years by an unfortunate run of corrupted leaders, twisted minds, and bitter plots. They are battle-hungry, aggressive, ambitious, and greedy for more territory. ShadowClan's cats hunt better at night better than the other Clans. They are also skilled at hunting invisibly through the undergrowth. ShadowClan Forest Territory *The ShadowClan camp is described as "A dark, well concealed hollow". **It is hidden deep in the shadows of the far side of the Thunderpath, and is surrounded by brambles. *On the WindClan side of the camp is Carrionplace. **It is a Twoleg dump where disease-ridden rats live. *The ShadowClan cats cross the Thunderpath using a tunnel going under it. *On the ThunderClan side of their camp, there is an ancient burnt sycamore. **It was destroyed many moons ago by lightning. **Apprentices are often trained here to hunt during the night, and to stalk noiselessly. ShadowClan Lake Territory *The ShadowClan camp is on the North-western side of the lake. **It is closer to Twolegs than the original camp. ***It is still well hidden, and difficult to attack. *On the North-western side of the territory is a Twoleg nest. **It is home to two very aggressive kittypets. *To the East of the camp is a Twoleg path. *South-west of the camp is a Greenleaf Twolegplace. **Twolegs come here during Greenleaf. ***They build small dens. ****Sometimes, though, they leave food like they would find at Carrionplace. Clan History ''Into the Wild : When Brokenstar first opened this sincere Clan of the marshes to a stricter rule, his corrupted mind slowly lead the Clan into devastation as kits were forced to train too early – many of them dying in the process. Fire and Ice : Once ThunderClan aided in driving him off, The Clan slowly began to recover. Nightpelt stepped up in the midst's of his Clan's turmoil. However, when he went to receive his nine lives, StarClan rejected him, for the mere fact that Brokenstar was still alive, despite that he was banned from ShadowClan. Nightpelt lied to his Clan and announced he had received his nine lives. He took the name Nightstar, and only his medicine cat knew of this lie. Forest of Secrets : When informed that ThunderClan was sheltering their hated former leader, Brokentail, they, along with WindClan, attacked ThunderClan, hoping to kill their enemy. Rising Storm : When a fatal illness struck ShadowClan, Nightstar died, along with his deputy. His Clan was left without any sense of authority. Tigerclaw, having recently been banned from ThunderClan, became the new leader. His mind could even be considered more cunning than that of Brokenstar's, as he had fabricated attempts to overthrow ThunderClan's leader many times over. When Yellowfang murdered Brokenstar, StarClan accepted Tigerstar as ShadowClan's new leader, but now, with a fresh Clan so weak, he opened them to a new sense of thinking. The Darkest Hour : They trained, and slowly, ShadowClan became a threat to the Clans once more. At last, Tigerstar's latest plot became apparent. He had brought the devious BloodClan to the forest, to force the other Clans to merge with his own. But everything failed when BloodClan's leader, Scourge, murdered Tigerstar. Blackfoot became the new leader of ShadowClan once the four Clans had come together and driven BloodClan away. ShadowClan still lives in a drape of darkness, stirring up tension between the Clans. The twisted thoughts still arouse familiar suspicion from the other Clans. Super Edition: ''In Firestar's Quest : ShadowClan does not appear much in Firestar's Quest, but one major event that happened concerning them was that Tawnypaw received her warrior name, Tawnypelt. [[:Category:New Prophecy Series|In The New Prophecy Series]] : In the original Forest, ShadowClan territory is completely ripped from its roots. Twoleg monsters tear the trees down and endanger all of the cats; however, they manage to escape the turmoil with ThunderClan's help. On the journey to the lake, one of their apprentices, Smokepaw, falls off a cliff to his death. In The Great Journey, or the travel from the original forest to the Lake, the ShadowClan cats adapt to being around the other Clans and befriend many. Their scents mix with the other cats and seemingly forget their roots to their own Clan; but as they reach the Lake, they separate from the three other Clans and make their home in the pine forest northwest of the lake. Unlike in the original Forest, they do not have anything like Carrion-Place nearby, therefore eliminating the threat of hordes of rats, but also taking away the source of food that they could eat during leaf-bare. But the pines provide a perfect home for foxes and badgers, which they encounter several times. ShadowClan remains with obvious pride, and establishes their strong bitter attitude once more for the other Clans. In the Power of Three Series : There is a small battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan in The Sight. Later Sol convinces Blackstar to not believe in StarClan which causes Blackstar to state that the whole of ShadowClan will not believe in them. They fight along side ThunderClan in a battle against WindClan and RiverClan. History of Ranks Leader | width="10%" | |- |} Deputy | width="10%" | |- |} Medicine Cat | width="10%" | |- |} See Also List of ShadowClan Cats Category:Clans